Neverland Masquerade
by AndaisLu
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE! Shattered dreams...Will a certain Hook get in the way of true love
1. Preparation

_**Neverland Masquerade**_

Synopsis: This is a tale of Peter Pan and the nine Darling/Harding children. Set when Wendy is fifteen-years-old and has already had her coming-out party. Her Aunt Millicent is looking for a suitable husband for her niece. This fanfic is set when London celebrates Sir J.M.Barrie's play and novel release. It's of course _Peter Pan_

Disclaimer: I don't own any J.M.Barrie character presented however I do own everyone else in this fanfic

Chapter 1: Preparation

The air was with filled with perfume coming from the many blossoming flowers and trees of the arriving spring season. Within many houses in Greater London, families and couples got dressed up for tonight's masquerade in Kensington Gardens. There was to be a celebration for all who loved fairytales and children's tales- Sir James' play 'Peter Pan' was a hit release and was being shown at the Royal Albert hall right next to the gardens where the masquerade was to be held.

In the district of Bloomsbury at number fourteen of an intersecting quiet street, there was a large amount of noise coming from the upper levels of the house. The noise were voices of children, boys mostly and the scolding of a stressed servant. "Miss Wendy can you please help me with these outrageous boys" Liza called from the nursery.

Sitting down writing the beginning pages of her latest novel, a maiden of fifteen years looked up from her writing and smiled standing up. "Coming Liza!" she responded before closing the leather-bound book and walking out of her own room with a swish of her daily cotton skirt with silk blouse. Wendy entered the nursery and giggled at the sight, running around the large room shouting out like those Mohican Indians from Neverland was the two twins and young Michael.

The four older boys were already preparing for tonight's Neverland masquerade in Kensington Gardens while Liza and Nana tried to attend to the three youngest ones. Liza smiled looking up from chasing one of the twins "ah Wendy can you please retain at least one of the twins" "certainly Liza" Wendy laughed before chasing after the twin that darted behind her "ah-ha! Come back little Mohican," she goaded.

The twin or renamed Benjamin Darling halted in his tracks and turned around "sister what did you call me" he asked shocked, Wendy placed her hands on her hips and proclaimed "little Mohican!" before chasing after him. "Ahhh!" Ben cried running around the hallway of upstairs.

He ran right past his eldest brother John who stood at the doorway of the bathroom "honestly Ben control yourself" he shouted after him annoyed just as his older sister dashed past him "ah Wendy, mother wants you to get ready" John said more calmly "sorry John, make someone else have their bath I have my hands full here" Wendy apologised looking over her shoulder.

John sighed shaking his head before hollering down the hallway "anyone who needs a bath, it is now free!" Mrs Darling walked down the hallway from her private bedroom wearing her burgundy robe because she wasn't in her costume yet for she was helping her husband fit into his. She saw Michael dash out the nursery and she smiled kindly "Michael". The young boy stopped running away and turned around smiling weakly "er hello mother" before walking over to her as if a guilty prisoner just escaping from prison. His orange head hung low in shame.

His sweet mother kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulders. Michael slowly looked up and Mrs Darling stroked his cheek "don't be in shame dearest, I know how much you hate your baths…" she whispered just as Liza came out holding the other's twins hand "and since you hate it so much, I will bath you" Mrs Darling concluded smiling. Michael's face lit up and hugged his mother while Liza sighed "what a relief, thankyou madam" before steering William to the other bathroom.

Wendy came back down the hallway holding onto Benjamin's shoulders standing behind him proudly. Mrs Darling looked up smiling at her daughter "ah I see you managed to retrieve my other fleeting son" "yes just barely, he is so full of energy its hard to keep up" Wendy giggled lightly.

Ben blushed looking down embarrassed "ok send him to Liza so you can prepare for the masquerade" Mary told her daughter who nodded "and Benjamin…" Mrs Darling called after her son "yes mother" Ben looked over his shoulder "please don't cause trouble for Liza and tell that to your twin brother too" she smiled kindly and Ben nodded "I promise" before Wendy led him down the hallway to the other bathroom.

Knocking once on the door, Liza opened it up before looking down "oh no! Not the both of them" Wendy smiled at her "mother told Ben he and Will had better behave or there will be trouble" Benjamin nodded with his older sister "yes I promised mother I would be good" Liza sighed "very well come on in Ben" and the other twin went inside Wendy smiled closing the door. She walked further down the hallway to her dark bedroom. The room was stuffy from that day's hot spring weather and Wendy decided to open her window. Unlocking the latch of her tall stained-glass window, the maiden threw open the sliding window and a gust of a cool breeze rushed into the medium-size bedroom blowing Wendy's hair and clothes back.

There was something familiar about this breeze and Wendy's childhood memory box began to unlock at the back of her mind. The maiden stood in a trance as the little black box slowly opened up and memories came surfacing to the front of her mind. Memories she thought had had locked and kept away to stop her from crying, to grow-up and be filled with love for someone not for a person who would never grow-up. Wendy sank to her knees looking up at the clear evening sky "oh Peter…why haven't you returned" she whispered distressed.

Mrs Darling soon entered the room and was surprised to see her eldest child kneeling on the floor looking up at the sky "Wendy?" Mary walked over to her. Wendy blinked before turning around smiling weakly "oh hello mother" "what is it dearest?" Mrs Darling asked helping her daughter onto her feet. Wendy sighed "its nothing mother" before walking past her and grabbing her new undergarments and corset to bring with her into the bathroom. Mrs Darling smiled after her daughter before turning to the open window. She frowned for on the small balcony was a green _skeleton leaf_.

Inside the bathroom, Wendy turned on the hot water tap letting it run for a bit before filling the rest with refreshing cold water. Pouring in the scented oils from their small bottles till the water bubbled with the mixed oils. Disrobing from her day clothes and wrapping her waist-length brunette hair into a fluffy towel, Wendy submerged herself into the soapy water. Getting rid of all the daily filth of London city as well as the stress of being the perfect young woman. Memories kept on arising from her memory box and Wendy tried to push them back inside deep within and locked up tight.

But no matter how she tried, her mind kept on resting upon the same images over and over again- The Fairy Dance, her Hidden Kiss and the Rejection after the dance. Also images of that confident young boy with golden curls upon his head with sun-kissed skin and toned arms from sword-duelling all the time. Those golden curls wild and free due to being in the air countless of times.

Wendy closed her eyes and whispered softly to herself "Peter Pan…why can't I forget you" fifteen minutes passed and Wendy's eyes fluttered open, Liza was kneeling beside the bath with a smile, draped over one of her arms was a new fluffy white towel "come now Miss its time to prepare you for the masquerade" the maiden blinked twice "Liza how long have I been here" "not long enough to make your hands pruned, thank goodness, but long enough to be cleansed from all the day filth" her servant replied with a warm smile before Wendy pulled out the plug and stood up. Liza wrapped the towel around her before turning around and opening the cream bottles for Wendy to rub down on her arms and legs "the perfume will be put in with your hairstyle" Liza told her before leaving the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened up and Wendy quickly tiptoed her way into her bedroom already dressed in her new undergarments that were soft and cool upon her now scented skin. Inside the lit up room, her costume was laid across her double bed with the accessories and jewellery on the sides.

With the silver rays of the Moon coming through the open window and casting upon the white gown it made the costume look angelic and so ethereal that it was close to being illusive. Wendy smiled tracing a hand across the gown. It was supposed to be the formal version of her nightdress that she wore on the night of her flying to Neverland and having her adventure. It was made of silk with a bronze Celtic girdle and the same hem pattern as her old nightdress except the gown was strapless to keep her cool.

Wendy cast her gaze upon the accessories on both sides and she smiled recognising one particular jewellery that she'll always have until she died. It was cleaned and polished to look not cheap or ugly.

Her special acorn upon the silver chain that still had its old dent right in its centre. The maiden remembered how she refused to wear any heavy costume jewellery and settled in wearing this acorn necklace to be exactly like that night she returned home. Besides the acorn necklace there was a set of sheer white gloves that matched with her gown. Their length was to be above her elbow and the material sparkled as if having fairy dust upon it. The shoes and mask were something even better that Wendy liked for they looked to be suiting a fairy princess than just a maiden like herself. The shoes looked to be made of Venetian glass but when the girl had put them on to try, they easily bended with her movement. And the mask it was styled like angel wings spanning up and down with small diamantes going across the top of it. Wendy was going to have silver eyeshadow to blend in with her silver angelic mask. Her lips to be glossed a berry colour.

Liza entered the bedroom and smiled at the maiden "Miss Wendy why aren't you dressed yet" "I was just admiring my costume" Wendy simply replied looking over her shoulder before lifting up her pearly corset "and having some time to breath before I put this on" Liza laughed "I shall help you with that miss" before walking over as Wendy wrapped the strapless corset around her small figure. Liza took the drawstrings and pulled, Wendy inhaled and exhaled calmly while clutching onto her waist as her servant continued to pull "is this enough Miss Wendy" Liza asked from behind "…um…yes…any tighter…and I might…f-f-faint" Wendy gasped for air.

Liza nodded understanding tying up the drawstrings into bows and the corset was done up and ready. Wendy sat down on her bed adjusting her breathing to the pressure of the corset and her back remained straight as ever. Liza placed a comforting hand upon the maiden's bare shoulder "are you ready for your costume" Wendy slowly nodded "yes…yes I am" before standing up.

Five minutes passed and Liza was putting the glass shoes onto Wendy's feet "I shall put on my mask before I enter the gardens" Wendy explained picking up her mask, her servant nodded before standing up from kneeling on the carpet floor "now miss what about your hairstyle" "I had it flowing down when I went on the adventure so it should be out now" Wendy replied after remembering. Liza nodded "but it should at least have some style to it" she suggested as Wendy followed her to her dressing table where the brush and other ribbons were set.

Wendy sat down on her velvet stool and relaxed as Liza took up the brush and began to brush her long brunette waves "oh Miss Wendy I do not think I know anyone who has softer curls than you" Liza sighed while brushing. Wendy giggled "Liza you lived under this roof for nearly your entire life" Liza giggled too "too true". Ten minutes passed and Liza was styling Wendy's hair into a simple half and half.

The servant had told Wendy that her hair needed to be clear from her face so it wouldn't be caught with her mask. The maiden had agreed upon this and continued to sit upright patiently as Liza styled her hair. Mrs Darling entered the private bedroom and smiled as Liza did the finishing touches upon Wendy's hairstyle. She increased speed in her walking and passed Liza two pearl strings "twine these around the two hairpieces it will glamour them up a bit" Mary instructed. Wendy looked up at her "hello mother, wow! You look absolutely divine" her face lit up happily.

Mrs Darling smiled curtsying "thankyou dearest, I had this specially designed by your aunt Lillian" "really! Is she coming to the ball then" Wendy hoped for she adored her mother's younger sister. Mrs Darling smiled her secret yet knowing smile "maybe, maybe not" she teased, Wendy laughed, "mother! Please tell me" "no you'll you have to wait and see darling" Mary shook her head.

The maiden's kind mother was costumed up like a Pirate queen robed in a gorgeous blood red satin sleeveless off the shoulder gown with gold embroidery all over it. Small red circular diamantes stuck under her eyes in a curved shape. A black leather girdle was around her waist with a design of round rubies going around the middle. Her ebony hair was pulled up into a nice beehive bun with a silver costume tiara at the front. A matching choker was around her neck. She wore black nylon gloves that went pass her elbow.

Liza patted Wendy's bare shoulder "done Miss Wendy" and the maiden stood up to face her mother. Both women smiled at each other and took each other's hands "ah my darling this shall be your grandest night" Mrs Darling crooned to her daughter who smiled sweetly up at her she wasn't as tall as her mother yet "mother how do you know tonight is my night" she asked curious "well you are the co-writer of James' excellent play" Mrs Darling replied wisely.

Wendy continued to smile "I guess you are right" before Liza announced "I think its time for you both to go downstairs now, or you will all be late for the masquerade" "quite right Liza" Mrs Darling agreed with the servant before leading her daughter out of her room. Liza stayed behind to clean up the rest of the bedroom.

Downstairs in the foyer, the seven boys plus their father, aunt and cousin waited patiently for the two other women. While the three younger boys played around with their wooden swords, Mr Darling wouldn't allow for them to wear real swords afraid they would hurt themselves or someone when brandishing them around the five elder boys talked sensibly about what they were to expect at the Neverland-themed masquerade.

All of them had their masks on their heads not over their eyes yet; they were going to wait until they reached Kensington Gardens. Mr Darling all decked out in his 'Captain Hook' costume mixed with his black tuxedo talked with his older sister like good adults of society, Aunt Millicent gossiping about what her neighbours were doing as usual.

It wasn't until Michael noticed a glow coming from upstairs out of the corner of his right eye. He looked up and gasped nudging Ben or Will who in turn did it to his older brothers and cousin. John while staring up patted his father's arm who looked up in turn tapping his sister.

Aunt Millicent smiled folding her arms "well they are both stunning for this masquerade, Wendy dear niece you look beautiful, a great opportunity for finding a fiancé" she said warmly. The maiden sighed exchanging a half agitated look with her mother who giggled at her daughter's annoyance.

Wendy looked back down at her family and looked at each individual's costume with their formal outfit. All looked splendid with exception of Aunt Millicent who didn't want to get dressed up as anything or anyone only to looking just all tight and voluminous in skirt space for tonight's masked affair. The maiden and her mother reached the bottom and Mrs Darling let go of her daughter's arm and linked with her husband who helped putting on her long fur coat.

Everyone was to be cloaked until they stepped into the gardens. Aunt Millicent took Wendy's gloved hand in her own and announced "well let us go now" she sounded very excited to start looking for young suitors for her niece. Wendy sighed yet again, despite tonight being an exciting event, her egocentric aunt was going to make it a bit hard for her to handle with the so many introduced young men. The group then left number fourteen and entered the two carriages one carriage carried six.

Authors Note: So how was my first chapter…please review and I shall give you the next chapter. I want positive reviews but also critical analysts to see where I'm going wrong, if there is nothing wrong review anyway


	2. Mystery

**Chapter 2: Mystery**

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, up and ready to be read, you'll find out something interesting in this chapter so sit back and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character however I do own everyone else

Somewhere in the district of Lambeth on the south bank of the Thames River, within a mansion a high-class family were about to leave for the masquerade too. This large estate was home to the Banning's who had just recently adopted a son about a month ago who was a bit _wild_ until he learned how to be a proper young man. He had a caretaker that Lord and Lady Banning trusted with their son's manners and he was an elderly man but still full of life and good health.

Inside the main foyer, Lord Richard Banning paced the room dressed up in his masquerade costume. He looked like an older version of the male protagonist in the play; the reason why he did was because he had blonde hair just like the young rogue. His wife Lady Evelyn Banning more patient than him calmly waited by sitting on the sofa in the drawing room.

Lord Banning huffed looking up at the grand staircase before turning to his wife "what is taking them so long, we'll be late for the masquerade and you know how much Sir James hates that" "patience dear, they'll be here soon" Evelyn replied softly. Richard placed his hands behind his back and continued to pace the foyer until "I apologise sir and madam, we had trouble with me young lord's costume" a male's voice called from the top of the staircase. Hearing this Lady Banning stood up and walked into the foyer looking up.

She smiled happily "see I told you Richard" she turned to Lord Banning who smiled down at her. Rushing down the steps was a tall young man with neat dirty blonde hair like his father's and mother's and an old man behind him- his caretaker tying up the mask onto his face, over his eyes and upper cheekbones. The young man smiled weakly at his parents "sorry mother, father" his voice deep and _American_ unlike his parent' British accent.

Evelyn walked over to him and clasping his white-gloved hands with her shiny blue ones "never mind darling, let us get going at once". The young man and his caretaker were dressed up as _Peter Pan_ and _Mr Smee_. The blonde lad laughed "absolutely dear mother" kissing Evelyn's cheek and opening the door for his parents "parents first" he smiled charmingly.

And both adults were charmed, smiling at their adopted son they left the manor followed by the tall young man and his caretaker closing the door behind him. The four entered the awaiting carriage and soon they were off to the northwestern side of the Thames.

One does not notice how one side of this bustling carriage is brighter than any other side and if we look closely we see a tiny figure staring up at the stars within the golden glow. With rainbow wings on her back and wearing a long evergreen leaf gown we recognise this pixie as Tinkerbell! Now what is she doing here in London, no one knows or we may have a guess.

That Peter Pan- the real one has returned to the mortal world to reunite with his Wendy after three long years. Tinkerbell has a rather annoyed expression upon her tiny face and she is folding her arms while sitting on the roof of the carriage. Each time there is a bump; fairy dust comes off the little fairy and floats down to the pebble stone road, its magic does not doing anything except casting a golden glow upon the ugly charcoal.

Within the carriage, the two proud parents are talking with their son about what he should say when he meets the host of the masquerade "now remember son, its all about small talk and politeness" Lady Banning instructed to him.

The young man sighed looking heavenward "mother goodness sake, I know how to speak to Sir James, remember he knows me very well" he then smiled secretly to his caretaker who gave him a small smile back. Evelyn nervously clasped and unclasped her hands on her lap "I know darling but things could go terribly wrong remembering past incidents" "that was a month ago mother when I first arrived" the blonde lad continued to persuade his worrying mother. Lord Banning now growing very confident of what his son was telling his wife nodded agreeing with him.

Taking his wife's hand in his own, Richard whispered to her "remember the day we first met him Evelyn, you even said he would be a fine son to us for adoption" "yes I know I said that and I have belief in him that he will go well tonight" Lady Banning nodded looking up at her husband.

The young man smiled at his father glad that he was putting some sense into his mother's head and leaned back into the seat, he proclaimed aloud in a rather confident manner "do not worry mother, I shall make you prouder than before" he sounded a bit too _cocky_ as a matter of a fact. His old caretaker smiled at him warmly with pride and Lady Banning smiled at her son, if he spoke the truth for she knew he never lied to her, things would go well. The road got a bit more bumpy and the carriage jolted a bit more and the rich family knew at once that they were crossing the bridge to enter Westminster.

The young lord parted the velvet curtain of his window and looked outside, he smiled as they passed the _Houses of Parliament_ and stared up at _Big Ben_- London's greatest clock and bell that chimed the hour of eight. Memories of a distant past came flooding through his young mind and he leaned back into his seat once more to savour those moments.

The carriage continued on its journey to Kensington Gardens. It passed sites such as _St James' Park_, _Westminster Abbey_ and the large estate of _Buckingham Palace_ where Queen Victoria lived with her family. Soon the carriage was approaching the road beside _Hyde Park_ it shared the same land as Kensington Gardens making the park area wide and vast. The masquerade was to be held directly opposite the Royal Albert Hall.

The carriage drove down the road beside Kensington Gardens and the Banning family looked out of their windows, wearing their masks so no one would know who they were. The young lord exchanged a grin with his old caretaker before continuing to view the dark and mysterious park.

Soon the carriage stopped meaning that they had arrived and the footmen at the back hopped off their perches and opened the door for the wealthy, upper-class family. "Thankyou Jack, Gilbert we'll see you here at one o'clock or earlier if Mr Reynolds is already exhausted" Lord Banning paid them both before nodding his head to his son's caretaker. The old man looked up from talking with the blonde lad and smiled at Richard who smiled back.

Lady Banning cooed at the lovely sight before her, it looked beautifully ethereal as if lifting from a children's fairytale. Well it really was from a child's imaginary land for Sir James. Matthew. Barrie loved inventing stories to make children use their creativity and imagination. He even managed to weave it around the adults too. And he was only in his middle ages.

Within the trees on the paths were fairy lights illuminating the flora to look like fairies had arrived and settled within them. Speaking of fairies we now go to Tinkerbell, the little fairy was very relieved when the carriage had arrived at its destination. Dimming her light so no human would recognise her, the fairy flew into one of the trees her golden glow lighting up once again.

She stood on a branch and stared down at the large crowd of masked guests. Tinkerbell was looking for a certain maiden and hoped with her pixie magic that she could push aside the girl's mask and recognise a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

With the Banning's, the young man's parents were already mingling with the upper-class families recognising many of the couples in the gardens. While the lad himself alongside his caretaker were searching for the host of the masquerade. The Banning's had just missed out on watching the play in the Royal Albert Hall so many people were still coming out of the theatre and into Kensington Gardens. The blonde young man looked around everywhere walking past gossipping old women a different sort to Aunt Millicent, crying small children, flirtatious adolescents and cranky grandparents.

The blonde lad huffed growing annoyed "where is that man?" he said aloud and his caretaker chuckled "I am pretty sure he hasn't _flown_ away young sir" the blonde young man cast a Look to his caretaker who smiled at him "do not worry my good boy, I haven't told anyone…but you are going to tell her" "eventually, if she still _believes_" the lad sighed looking heavenward yet again.

The caretaker smiled noticing a yearning look in the lad's blue-green eyes and he patted his shoulder pointing "ah-ha there is the chap" the young man turned to where his caretaker pointed and smiled "yes you're right, let's go" and they walked over to a seated middle-age man who was dressed up Mohican Chief talking to a young exquisite maiden dressed in all white with an angel-winged mask.

Authors Note: Howdy people, who is the young Lord Banning? Only time will tell and there is still more to come in this story. Review and see you next time


	3. Golden Dances

**Chapter 3: Golden Dances**

Authors Note: Ack I apologise in updating this fanfic so late, its just I have been busy in my HSC studying anyway here is chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character however I do own everyone else

Wendy Darling was the maiden in white talking happily with Sir James about the splendid performance of his play. She giggled lightly "I cannot believe how you managed to retrieve my young cousin Marie to play me!" Sir James smiled knowingly at her "I chose little Marietta to be you because she has that same imaginative and fiery spirit that you had at her age of nine" "but James I was twelve and a half" Wendy pointed out "who cares! The audience loved her" the playwright roared happily that the maiden had to laugh at his joy. "Sir James" a deep male voice interrupted their light conversation and Wendy turned her head to see the intruder.

She was quite surprised to see the owner of the voice was a young man with blonde hair, dressed in a mixture of his costume and black tuxedo. His costume was of _Peter Pan_ and Wendy's heart started to beat fast when his gaze turned to her.

She noticed his eyes widen a bit before he shook his head and turned to his focus back on the playwright sitting down beside her. Wendy also noticed this young man had a far older man behind him dressed as…_Mr Smee_! Very well done in his costume, the maiden noted mentally to herself. Sir James peered up at the masked young man before him and his face broke into a big smile "why I know you! My good lad how are you going" he shook the lad's gloved hand.

The blonde young man smiled down at him "I guess I'm going alright…I apologise for not being able to make it to your play's show" he bowed and Sir James waved it away "doesn't matter good lad, I had my gracious co-writer with me" the playwright obviously meant Wendy who blushed at his compliment.

The blonde young man's turned back to the maiden and she curtsied "good evening sir" she spoke softly and he bowed back "good evening fair lady" before both caught each other's warm smile. Sir James obviously noticed this and said "my young lad why don't you ask my lovely acquaintance to a dance" he smiled happily.

Wendy turned to him alarmed she wanted to continue with their conversation "another time dear, another time" he whispered before pushing her gently forward. The maiden looked dumbfounded before turning to the young man, he too looked surprised.

Wendy was wondering what he was going to do until a familiar old woman's sing-song to her "oh niece! Would you please come over here," she sighed looking down before looking left. Standing not far from her with an arm wrapped around a masked young man's shoulder was of course her Aunt Millicent.

The masked young man looked like a younger version of _Captain James Hook_! Wendy shivered a bit and it wasn't from the cool breeze entering the gardens. She turned to the three men before her and curtsied apologetically "excuse me gentlemen" before leaving them and walking over to her aunt. The young Lord Banning stared after her and his caretaker and Sir James chuckled quietly to each other.

The blonde lad turned to them both folding his arms "what! Why are you laughing?" he asked them curious and a tad annoyed. Sir James smiled at him "ah my boy, you'll have to please her tight aunt first if you wish to be with her" the young man's eyebrows rose "you seriously think I _like_ her" "its all in the eyes milad, all in the eyes" his caretaker patted his shoulder good-naturedly.

With Wendy, her Aunt Millicent was already introducing her to the masked man who smiled mysteriously at her. Wendy curtsied to him being polite before the masked stranger offered his hand to her, looking a bit surprised but not wanting to disappoint her aunt, Wendy placed her gloved hand onto his and with a smiling aunt behind her the maiden was lead to the large dance floor where many couples already danced.

While the two young adults danced around the floor, Wendy was growing slightly irritated by her dance partner's instant wooing and compliments. The maiden knew she would have to stop this matter immediately for both hers and his sake.

"Dear sir" she started "yes fair lady" the Captain Hook look-alike stared down at her with adoring eyes, she put on a polite smile and continued "do you not think this is highly improper speaking openly about your feelings for me" Wendy asked, the blueberry eyes of her partner widened "improper! I highly doubt it, you're aunt already approves of me, so I can speak on what's on my mind" the young man proclaimed loudly.

Wendy noticed he was causing a scene and bit her bottom lip 'oh dear' she thought embarrassedly. She gently touched her partner's face "um let us rest for a while, it seems your head isn't all together here" she smiled sweetly that instantly charmed the young Hook look-alike who nodded happily "of course sweet one".

Meanwhile the young Lord Banning was walking around the garden alone after his caretaker had found some old friends of his and had joined their conversation. The blonde lad made his way further into the thickness of the gardens when a female voice purred from behind "going somewhere handsome stranger" he sighed looking down and turned. Standing before him was a beautiful yet vain maiden with shoulder-length curled light blonde hair and piercing green eyes behind a tilted up jade feather mask. It covered only her eyes that tried to hypnotise the young man who adverted his gaze to look somewhere else.

He realised that the maiden before him was dressed up as Tinkerbell- Peter Pan's loyal fairy and exposed her arms and stomach wearing a halter gown. She sauntered up to him smiling enticingly "so you're dressed up as the famous Peter Pan, well then he mustn't venture off alone now should he" she teased giggling a bit. She looped her arm with his continuing to smile "let your fairy come with you" "_if you wish it_," the lad simply answered.

But the young man did not go further into Kensington Gardens but walked back to where all the guests were. The maiden on his arm looked a tad disappointed that they weren't going off alone somewhere but kept on a bright smile noticing she was the envy of every maiden her age at this masquerade.

The maiden other known was Miss Amelia Bennett the eldest daughter of two to the lone Lord-Mayor of London- Sir Darcy Bennett. She had a year younger sister by the name of Annette but she was dancing with other young lads her age.

Amelia looked around and noticed the large marble dance floor, smiling happily she gazed up at her new captured escort and said sweetly "since we are so close to the dance floor let us go at once" the young Lord Banning sighed yet again, his tone of voice obvious that he was in distress. "If you wish it," he replied the same answer yet again. "Excellent!" Amelia cried before pulling him towards the dance floor, her happiness flowing out of her in waves. She couldn't believe how easy it was to snag the most wanted young man here.

Sitting down at an empty table, Wendy wished she were at home right now because of her anger towards her Aunt Millicent. She had asked her aunt if her dance partner could move onto someone else new but her dance partner did not want to leave her side and the old egocentric woman agreed with him! Out of all the things that Aunt Millicent had done this was the worst of them all.

The young Captain Hook look-alike or should I say the young Lord Julian Hawkins gazed wordlessly at the dancing couples before turning to his furious dance partner. Maidens would usually be all giggly and falling at his knees when he gave them a compliment but not this girl oh no! She was different to all maidens and this intrigued him.

He had tried to be that adoring dance partner to her but it only frustrated her, so she didn't like his fake self…smiling secretly to himself he wondered what his frustrated dance partner would think of his real self.

Casting his gaze back to the white maiden on his left side he smiled at her "lady I apologise if I have been agitating you but can you forgive me" Wendy turned to him surprised he knew that she was annoyed? Could he read minds? She then smiled feeling grateful to his apology and replied "I forgive you sir and thankyou" she turned to the dancing couples and smiled turning back to her partner "shall we" she stood up "of course milady" Julian knew this plan would work and grinned broadly before bowing to her. They were once again on the dance floor and this time, Wendy saw the true side of Julian- well the charming side.

Not far from the dancing duo, the young Lord Banning felt a bit puffed out from dancing so many songs with the mystery maiden. She didn't want to stop always laughing to him "another one kind sir" and he would gentlemanly oblige.

But now feeling in need of a rest it was time to say no to this energetic maiden. "Er fair lady" he spoke softly and she looked up at him with adoring green eyes "yes dear _Peter Pan_" she responded and with that being said the young man coughed, "excuse me" with that Amelia Bennett giggled again "I am only calling you of who you're dressed up as" and the blonde lad relaxed "oh…can we take a rest I am feeling tired from dancing so much" "of course _love_" Amelia cooed before they walked off the dance floor. The young lord confused of why she called him 'love'.

Somewhere else Wendy's youngest brothers were playing sword fights under a large oak tree next to the road. Michael had himself cornered by the twins for they had turned against him aiming their wooden swords either at his throat or chest.

The boy slowly backed away until he hit the trunk of the tree behind him. He looked up into the tree and gasped in awe delight "wow" he murmured "what is it?" the twins forgot what they were going to do and walked over looking up too.

They both gasped chorusing "are they real" "I think they are just lights" Michael stated wisely. The three were of course staring up at the fairy lights stuck in the branches and leaves. The twins agreed with Michael about them being lights until one particular golden light seem to float down to them.

All of them blinked twice thinking they were going mad until the golden light hovered in front of Michael, a soft tinkling of bells coming from it. Michael's mouth dropped open "no way…" he murmured.

On the dance floor, Wendy was hypnotised by her dancing partner's blueberry gaze that held her cerulean own. It seemed highly improper but the maiden couldn't stop staring, the young man's eyes had this alluring appeal to them that pulled her to him like a moth to a flame.

They continued to dance with the haunting melody of the orchestra and their faces drew closer together, Wendy's lips opened a bit in anticipation of her dancing partner's next move and he inclined his head closer to hers until… "Where is my older sister? Where is she!" Michael came hollering onto the marble dance floor and the trance holding Wendy shattered.

Her glazed eyes focused and she realised the state she was in "oh my apologies sir" she moved away from her partner who gave her a wry smile "no worries dear lady" Wendy looked down to see Michael tugging on her gown.

She frowned knowing something was wrong, kneeling down she stared at him "what is it young brother" she whispered, "you have to see this Wendy, its urgent!" Michael hissed in her ear.

Wendy looked surprised 'urgent' she thought before her brother dragged her off the dance floor. Julian smiled watching her depart "so close, yet so far" he mused to himself disappointingly. His haunting smile widened "no matter, there is always next time" before he walked over the dance floor to rest and plan his next move.

Authors Note: Ooh is Wendy falling for Julian Hawkins, or does he have some unknown power that draws her to him. And why is Michael so urgent. Find out in the next chapter please continuing reviewing dear readers


	4. Fairy's Secret

**Chapter 4: Fairy's Secret**

Authors Note: Ah now up to Chapter 4. Well I hope its still entertaining you! You will find something about the past in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character however I do own everyone else

Wendy picked up her gown skirt and increased speed following her little brother, something was wrong she could feel it in the air. For it was unsettling but smelt like blossoming lilacs and some other fragrance she couldn't place.

Up ahead the maiden noticed her twin brothers standing by a large oak tree by the road and seemed to be in deep conversation with a golden light hovering in the air? Wendy's mouth dropped open in surprise "oh my…_Tinkerbell_" she whispered the fairy's name.

She had sharp hearing and heard the maiden speak her name and slowly floated over to Wendy and hovered eye level with her. The maiden was speechless opening her gloved hand to the fairy who elegantly landed upon it. Tinkerbell had a small smile recognising the maiden behind the angel mask and curtsied low to Wendy.

She smiled down at the fairy glad her jealousy and anger was over with her and curtsied back in deep respect. Tinkerbell stood up at the same time as Wendy and both females smiled happily at each other, Wendy sighed "oh dear Tink I wish I understood fairy language so you could tell me what's been happening in Neverland" "you're in luck sis, cause both Ben and I can still understand her" William smiled proudly up at her.

The maiden looked down at the twins who both had bright smiles upon their faces, Wendy clapped her hands happily "alright thankyou boys, interpret what's been happening in Neverland" first Tinkerbell chimed her fairy language to the twins who talked to one another before translating the chimed bells to Wendy and Michael who listened in eagerly.

It was Benjamin who spoke the translated reply to his older sister and brother. "Tink says that several events have been happening in Neverland since we left three years ago. Number one- all the pirates are disappearing into non-existence, there is no more turmoil in the land and fairies are increasing in population" Wendy exchanged happy expressions with her younger brother, it sounded like things were going very well in Neverland.

Tinkerbell continued to chime in her language and this time it was William who spoke the translated message "she also said that Peter Pan put Princess Tiger Lily in charge on looking after Neverland with the rest of her Mohican tribe.

The Indian princess is also asking about John, she wants to know is he well and still remembers her" Tinkerbell gave Wendy a questioning look who look down sadly and looked over her shoulder to the eldest Darling son on the marble dance floor with a mysterious auburn-hair maiden robed in violet.

She turned back to Tinkerbell "unlike myself and my three youngest brothers the other four boys do not believe in Neverland any more. They all think it was some lovely dream that is all" the fairy's glow dimmed slowly showing her sadness.

Wendy sighed, "I apologise Tink, that's what happens when you start to grow-up" Tinkerbell answered back in her language and Ben translated "she says she knows what you mean, its happening to Peter" with that he quickly cupped his mouth in surprise and Tinkerbell went a furious red colour glaring at him.

William whacked his brother across the back of his head "you dummy you're not supposed to say that" "huh? What did you say Benjamin…Peter Pan is _growing-up_" Michael said slowly. Wendy snapped her head to face the guilty twin "is this true" she whispered.

Tinkerbell chimed angrily at Benjamin who looked down as if a prisoner condemned to death, William nodded agreeing with her "she says he shouldn't have blurted it because it ain't true. Ben you're an idiot for saying it aloud and give hopes to big sister Wendy and Michael!" Will scolded his other half once again.

Wendy looked down sadly and turned to Michael who smiled weakly at her trying to be cheerful "I knew I was just hoping in my heart he would return after three years…but its apparent he will never return" her voice crackled with melancholic emotion.

Tinkerbell looked away as if hiding a hidden secret from the maiden and looked upset about it, but it was on strict orders not to tell anyone. She shouldn't trust in the twins keeping her secret. It was a fairy's secret and no one else's.

Benjamin looked up from staring at the ground and looked up at his older sister "er Wendy do you want to know what else is happening in Neverland" "I suppose so" and Ben continued on translating the news from Tinkerbell.

At the end of their conversation both Wendy and Michael agreed upon that Neverland had been transformed into a paradise for children, free of any darkness and shadow. Wendy smiled down at her little brother "you can now have peaceful dreams Michael, free of any pirate hunting you down" the orange-hair boy nodded happily obviously agreeing with his sister.

Tinkerbell smiled at her glad she forgot about the little incident before hand. She floated back into the air and farewelled the three boys and maiden, Wendy was surprised "going so soon Tink" she smiled and the fairy smiled back before blowing her a golden kiss and leaving.

Wendy continued to stare up at where the fairy had hovered 'may Neverland be always at peace' she thought dreamily before looking at her three brothers with a warm smile "now Michael next time do not cry out for me, just tap me on the arm or something more civilised.

It was quite inappropriate of what you did before" Michael blushed before nodding "of course sister" before the maiden walked back to the table where her patiently waiting dance partner was.

The children thought Tinkerbell had flown back to Neverland but she had in fact stayed dimming her golden light to almost nothing and stayed in the trees among the little fairy lights.

She silently watched the three boys go back to playing their sword-duelling game as well as Wendy sitting beside the young Captain Hook look-alike who seemed quite disturbing to the fairy, she didn't know why but something was wrong with him.

Tinkerbell narrowed her green eyes when the raven hair lad smiled charmingly at Wendy; his blueberry eyes twinkling he then kissed her hand. Usually open affection was scowled at but no adult accused him on doing such a thing.

Wendy blushed for his lips were warm and she could feel them having sheer gloves, she thanked the heavens that no one had noticed this public affection and whispered to her dancing partner "do you think that was wise, kind sir" behind the mask Julian Hawkins continued to smile in a trance-like state "I think it was milady, for no adult has scolded me" Wendy looked around and agreed with him on that account.

Tinkerbell folded her arms, some familiar energy emanated from that young lad and using her magical abilities she was able to look behind the mask and find out his name. Julian Hawkins- only son of Lord and Lady Hawkins who were upper class and extremely wealthy, a compatible suitor seen in the eyes of Wendy's aunt- Miss Millicent Harding.

The fairy did not like this news at all and searched the dancing couples and many guests for her partner. Where on earth was _he_? Back on the dance floor the young Lord Banning was doing a waltz with the same Amelia Bennett costumed up as Tinkerbell herself.

He couldn't remember how many dances they had done together but his dancing partner made sure no other maiden got a dance from him by either staying by his side at one of the tables or back to dancing on the white marble floor.

The blonde young man knew by her proud emerald eyes behind her mask she revelled in the many jealous stares she received from many other masked maidens. "Oh _darling_ isn't tonight so wonderful" Amelia cried out gaily to him that he rose his eyebrows. First it was love now its darling, they aren't engaged lovers so why does she treat him as one.

He simply shrugged "tonight is a great event" "surely you mean more than that" the blonde maiden opposite him looked dearly up at him, her long eyelashes batting quickly. The young lord sighed looking away "er…I guess so" Amelia smiled triumphantly pulling him closer "lovely darling" she laughed. The lad laughed along with her in an uncertain kind of way moving away from her just a bit.

Her eyes frowned disappointedly before they continued to dance with the music. The song soon ended and the young lord swore silently to himself he heard something else above the loud clapping and chatter by the masked guests.

Why it sounded like the faint tinkling of bells! Excusing himself and gently pulling his dance partner's hand from off his arm, the blonde young man quickly made his way over to the edge of Kensington Gardens. His eyes focused on eye of the lit up trees on the side.

Leaning against the sturdy trunk, the young Lord Banning looked up into the branches where the fairy lights were placed "tell me the news Tink" he spoke softly and Tinkerbell with her golden light still dimmed hovered down so she was eye-level with him.

Us the readers now realise that the young Lord Banning is in fact…Peter Pan! He has finally returned to the mortal world after three long years to find his Wendy and bring her back to Neverland.

The only problem is recognising her among the masked guests at this masquerade. The fairy told him the news of how she was reunited with Wendy, Michael and the twins and how the four other boys no longer believed in Neverland and there was a possible fiancé for Wendy in the form of a strangely _familiar_ raven-hair young man.

Tinkerbell also pointed out where Peter's one and only girl was and he looked to where the fairy had pointed. His mouth dropped open in admiration and surprise. For dancing in the centre of the marble floor was a white-costumed angel with a crimson and black clad young man.

When the moon's silver rays touched her it seemed to make the maiden illusive to anyone. Her face was lit up by her smile and it trapped the lovesick blonde lad in a trance. Tinkerbell giggled watching her partner watch Wendy with adoring eyes, her giggle sounded like many different bells being played together at once.

Peter heard her and snapped out of his trance blushing crimson "oh be quiet Tink" he muttered folding his arms embarrassed. The fairy smiled landing on his shoulder telling him 'how cute you look being a boy in love'. Peter slowly had a lopsided grin upon his sun-kissed face "yeah I know, its crazy isn't it" and Tinkerbell replied happily to him 'not at all Peter'.

The blonde lad then remembered what he was going to ask her "Tink you didn't tell her about me!" and the fairy shook her head, Peter smiled relieved "thank goodness, I want it to be a memorable surprise for her" he soon had happy thoughts in his head on what their reunion would be like.

He continued to watch Wendy dance with the other young man who looked down at the maiden with charm and admiration, his look really aggravated Peter for he always thought no other lad should be able to do that to his Wendy. He really wanted to barge in on their dancing and whisk the maiden away to forever be by his side.

But he knew, being taught the ways of being a proper and good young gentleman from Smee the real one and his newest loyal friend that he couldn't do anything like that it would look too rude. Maybe later he would receive his chance on dancing with Wendy.

"There you are darling! Our grand host is commencing dinner" soon his vain dance partner found him and sauntered over to him putting on a big smile, despite being furious that he left her side before.

Tinkerbell quickly flew up into the tree casting an angry glance down at the blonde maiden who was this girl! Amelia Bennett linked her arm with Peter's before they walked back to the tables where everyone was moving to have their dinner.

Tinkerbell watched Wendy and the young Julian Hawkins move off the dance floor to a table where the rest of her family was. She narrowed her eyes again when Julian gently kissed Wendy's hand and greeted her surprised but well pleased parents before leaving to be with his family. The fairy prayed that Wendy would not fall in love with Julian and just wait a bit more.

Authors Note: Yay I'm done with this chapter, what did you think of it…surprising isn't it well I see you in the next chapter. Its called 'Dinner time' and just a prelude to the awaiting **Peter/Wendy** goodness you readers want!


	5. Dinner Time

**Chapter 5: Dinner Time**

Authors Note: Aaaahhhh! I can't believeI took so long in updating this fanfic i am soo sorry (bows low).Well here is the next chapter for you to read and enjoy! Another surprise is awaiting you. Big thanks to everyone at the end of chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character etc, etc

Sitting down at the table with her family, Wendy overheard her parents discuss of what they thought of her dancing partner. She was now wondering if he was to be her destined husband.

Her father seemed a bit suspicious about the young man but her mother instantly loved him telling her father that she would accept him into their family if he were to become their daughter's fiancé.

Wendydefinitely knew he was to be the one for her and sighed looking up at the star-filled sky, was she really ready to let go? Somewhere else at a different table, Peter was with his parents Lord and Lady Banning and Smee had returned from his long conversation with his old friends.

Peter quickly pulled him over to whisper something in his ear "Smee I saw her, I saw Wendy" the old pirate moved away his eyes widened "are you sure young lad" he then asked quietly and Peter nodded "Tink showed me her" "and…" "It seems her aunt has already found a perfect fiancé" Peter replied sadly.

Smee smiled sympathetically at the melancholic blonde rogue he knew how much it was for the lad to leave Neverland and slowly grow-up and learn how to become a man but it had a great price in the end- to finally be with Wendy Darling.

But now of the possibility of 'another in his place' just like what Captain Hook had taunted to him three years ago, the growing-up would be in vain for Peter Pan.

Smee knew Captain Hook was dead, swallowed up whole by the large man-eating crocodile but somehow the old man felt his old captain's presence nearby…but where exactly as Peter joined in on his parents' conversation, Smee looked around to sought out the source of Captain Hook's presence.

At the table where the three Hawkins shared with the three Bennett's, Julian watched his white soon-to-be bride talk with her mother. She was so beautiful and so innocent; it was these characteristics that intrigued him more and more.

He ignored the eldest Bennett girl talk about some mystery lad who she had fallen totally in love with and would do whatever she said.

Julian chuckled 'what a weak fool to be controlled by a vain maiden like her' he thought amused. Amelia was telling her younger sister Annette all about him but Annette did not look the least interested.

The Lord-Mayor Darcy Bennett talked with both Lord and Lady Hawkins and was asking them if they knew the Great Banning's and their adopted son.

With this being eavesdropped Julian had to laugh quietly to himself yet again, what a joke the Great Banning's! He didn't see what was so great about them and didn't think highly of their adopted son either. Moving his gaze from watching his captured angel, Julian scanned the different tables and was glad he had the mask covering his eyes.

Those blue berries soon found the Banning's and he narrowed his eyes at them. He saw their adopted son who had his back to Julian but by the costume he wore the raven-hair young man knew the young lord to be dressed up as the heroic Peter Pan just like his father.

Julian rolled his eyes how seemed fitting it was, he the antagonist of the story- Captain Hook and the young Lord Banning as the protagonist Peter Pan. And for some unknown reason Julian felt envy coming out of him towards the blonde lad, he didn't know what was going on with himself lately.

Amelia soon realised Julian wasn't really paying attention to their table so asked sweetly that was irresistible to any young man of her age "dear sir what is the matter, is something troubling you" Julian turned back around and looked at the eldest Bennett child who was smiling at him "oh its nothing" he replied but he could feel something deep within his soul starting to awaken. Julian was a tad scared of what this dark thing was but also quite excited.

He remained calm as the dark presence slowly rose to the top of his heart blackening it entirely. First his blueberry eyes flickered a bit before he blinked once and looked down at himself "well now, how suitable this attire is on me" his voice was deeper, richer and way seductive than before.

He scanned the masked eating guests before his eyes rested upon a giggly Wendy "this young man is soon-to-be engaged to Wendy Darling, what a better plan of my revenge on Peter Pan" the voice was of course a young adult version of _Captain Hook_. The old cutthroat had simply wished to be reincarnated and was reincarnated within the deep soul of young Lord Julian Hawkins.

Look at the young man's name for example his first name begins with a 'J' and his last name sounds like Hook so there you have it- perfect.Julian did not think anyone would feel his old presence but he was wrong because not far from where he sat, Mr Smee had located the source onto him and was surprised! Wasn't this young man the same one who was going to Wendy's fiancé?

This was bad news for Peter; if Wendy were to be betrothed to a reincarnated Captain Hook it would spell disaster upon Neverland and its future generations. He had to warn Peter about this upcoming discord, the young man had to know what was going to happen to his paradise home if his Wendy would be engaged to Julian.

The ex-pirate quietly tapped Peter on the arm whoexcused himself from the conversation with his parents before turning to his loyal caretaker "what is it" he whispered to him. Smee smiled weakly at him "I have some bad news young sir" and he told him everything.

By the end of giving out the news and information, Smee reflected on what he saw in the young man's face. He saw fear, worry and anger and he understood why Peter looked and felt this way.

Fear for his home, worry for Wendy and anger towards Julian "I knew there was something about that guy other than jealousy I felt" Peter told Smee sitting back in his velvet seat. "But how am I supposed to reach Wendy" he then askedSmee questionably.

Smee thought deeply leaning into his chair before an idea popped into his mind "my friends told me after dinner all the guests and the main host will participate in a waltz where the people who aren't married or engaged and had their dancing partners with them the entire night are to change with someone new.This shall be your chance, lets pray that Wendy's aunt won't set her up with another lad approved".

Peter grinned triumphantly shaking Smee's hand happily "good work dear friend, good work" he complimented his caretaker who beamed back at him. For the rest of their dinner, the two continued to eat and talk peacefully no longer worrying about what was to come.

Authors Note: So what do you think...i hope not so many 'maidens' and 'lads' this time lol! Another surprise for you…Julian Hawkins being Captain James Hook reincarnated but I bet some of you suspected him to be the captain having the initials: _JH_. I promised you for some Peter/Wendy happenings and it will begin in the next chapter. Woah I got a lot of thanking to do. Ok below is the list

Thanks to… 

**Elirrina**: As always sticking by my side in both my 'Peter Pan' stories, luv ya girl (hands out bouquet of roses)

**RoseGoddess9**: Woah are you an English teacher because I didn't notice any mistakes phew! Thanks for that (hands out bouquet of roses). And me writing a book woah! Really?

**Kasmira36**: I am glad you like my story and you'll have to read to find out ;p (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Sam**: The 'black memory box' is only a metaphor so do not worry, its basically all the memories at the back of Wendy's mind (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Mellem**: Thanks for that, I really need luck right now lol! And thanks I am so glad this is interesting for you to read (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Magical Love**: Another English expert lol! I'll remember that…I hope Haha (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Zeldy**: You put me on your favourites list gosh thankyou! And don't worry they will meet up eventually lol! (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Cuteanimechibi16**: My story is the best wow thankyou so much! And I am hoping I'll do well with my studies :) (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Magical Love** _again_: Man I must not be re-reading these chapters, I'm gonna have to do something about it

**Kasmira36**: Hello again! It will be P/W don't worry about that :D

**Kow it all**: Yep I'm an Aussie lol! And here is the next chapter I am sooo sorry for the extremely long delay (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Me' shell**: Er hi there! Um what do you mean this story has speakers (confused look)

**Scottsman**: OMG! I am so flattered you actually read my story wow-oh-wow! I love your Runaway Mayhem short stories they are sooo hilarious and brilliant! When are you going to update those (hands out bouquet of roses)

**Ezza**: Thankyou (hands out bouquet of roses)

_Phew! That took a while anyway I have another 'Peter Pan' fanfic but it may not be a romance fanfic only action and adventures. My own version on the 'Peter Pan' story with a new band of teenage Lost Boys and rebellious mortal girl- Gwen! If you're interested can you please read it!_


	6. Wistful Waltz

**Chapter 6: Wistful Waltz**

Authors Note: I told you I'm going to give you two chapters! So here's the other one everyone wanted, Wendy dances with a charming young man who she does not know is actually Peter Pan! Enjoy people!

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character etc, etc and I don't own the song playing throughout this chapter 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Chorus- There you'll be by Faith Hill

After a very much filling dinner a three course meal, dessert to be served later on during the masquerade Sir James Matthew Barrie, tonight's grand host stood up from his table and made his way over to the orchestra stage. Everyone clapped for him as he stood up onto the stage; he picked up the microphone off its stand and turned to face his guests, a big smile lit up his middle-aged face.

The twins at the Darling table both leaped to their feet doing an ear-piercing whistle in unison, Wendy laughed blocking her ears with her hands as her father gave both boys a disapproving look, the two quickly sat down but had proud smiles on their faces.

Sir James raised a hand meaning that everyone should quieten down now, his guests did so and the playwright started his speech "good evening friends, family and honoured guests I am very fortunate to have my children's play as successful as tonight and I am deeply grateful to all those who made it possible" he took a moment to scan the crowd and smile at some people he recognised even with their masks on.

His eyes rested upon Wendy who smiled back feeling extremely happy for him. Sir James continued, "I'd like to say a great thankyou to all of you who turned up for my Neverland-themed masquerade and I am very pleased to see how the majority have turned up in costumes" with that being said the crowd chuckled well exchanging smiles with one another and their different costumes.

Wendy's little cousin Marietta or Marie who the maiden had not seen the entire night except for watching her play _her_ inside the Royal Albert Hall ran up to Wendy excitedly.

The maiden's face broke into a delighted smile and picked up the little girl resting her upon her lap "hello dearest, I haven't talked to you at all tonight" Wendy felt pride swell in her belly when she noticed the costume Marie wore.

It was a 'little princess' version of her own nightgown, the one she wore to Neverland and it was a bit frightening to Wendy because Marie looked like her little twin.

Marie smiled admiringly at Wendy before leaning against her elder cousin "oh I missed you Wendy, I couldn't see you from the stage and I was nervous all night, if I saw you I knew you would give me hope, oh I think I did horrible acting" Marie whispered hugging Wendy tightly around the waist with her short arms.

Wendy smiled placing her head upon the girl's own whispering soothingly "nonsense Marie, Sir James told me you did very well as me" "really?" Marie looked up at her cousin in awe and Wendy nodded "of course dearest cousin" "that makes me at ease" Marie sighed before continuing to lean against Wendy who let her stay on her lap as they listened in on Sir James' thankyou speech.

Sir James continued to smile at the gathered crowd sitting down at the tables "I hope tonight has been enjoyable for you all as it has been for me, so its now time to get up and do some waltzing with a _different_ dance partner" with that he put the microphone back on its stand as everyone stood up clapping and cheering the grand host who bowed at them.

Wendy held up her cousin who waved enthusiastically at Sir James who laughed waving at his two favourite girls before he went back to his table.

The orchestra started a new song and Sir James offered his hand to his dearest friend the widow Mrs Sylvia Llewellyn-Davies who was dressed up as a Fairy courtier. She was the mother of four boys, lived with her elderly mother and was sadly diagnosed with fatal cancer.

Besides Wendy Darling, Sylvia was probably the other female who most strongly believed in the immortal Neverland. Sylvia Llewellyn-Davies smiled up at Sir James accepting his dance offer by reaching up and clasping his gloved hand with her own.

They were the first couple to dance to the orchestral music on the white marble floor. At the Darling and Harding table, Aunt Millicent was whinging angrily to Mr and Mrs Darling about their daughter having a new dance partner for this waltz.

Wendy however did not mind having a new partner and sat down waiting for one, she still had Marie sitting on her lap watching the couples dance "the women look so enchanting eh Wendy" she asked her eldest cousin and the maiden smiled watching James and Sylvia "indeed" she answered.

Little Marietta soon noticed her friend who played the young 'Peter Pan' in the play motioning for her to get up and dance with him, going pink in her cherub cheeks, Marie hopped off her cousin's lap "Marie where are you going?" Wendy laughed gaily "my friend is requesting me" the girl pointed to the awaiting little boy who beamed happily behind his green mask. Wendy saw him smiling "ah I see, ok then" Marietta beamed before skipping away.

Wendy shook her head remembering how she used to be like that at her age. She watched the now many couples dance on the large marble floor and smiled dreamily. She soon felt a presence near her and she looked up.

A familiar-looking young man stood in front of her with golden hair and blue-green eyes behind a metallic green skeleton leaf mask that covered his eyes some of his nose and upper cheekbones. He smiled kindly at her and it strange enough melted her heart.

Slowly Wendy stood up, even though she didn't mean to and took his offered hand with her sheer gloved one. Her hand clasped in his suddenly became warm and tingly her hand _knew_ his? How strange! The young man must have felt it too because he smiled "our hands know each other lady" before leading her onto the dance floor.

Questions filled Wendy's mind as she was twirled around and got into waltz hold with the blonde young man. He was probably only a head taller than her and stared down into her cerulean eyes as they were off dancing with the music.

In waltzes, couples shouldn't talk to another but this young man was bold enough to do so and smiled charmingly at Wendy "are you enjoying tonight lady" he whispered in her ear making goosebumps appear on her English Rose skin.

Wendy swallowed the hard lump in her throat "yes…splendidly" was all she managed to say as they continued to dance around the marble floor.

Wendy knew it was improper for her dancing partner to be staring down at her so deeply but in her heart she did not mind this at all. She blushed red whenever she looked up at her dancing partner especially when she caught his blue-green stare.

Wendy decided to just look over his shoulder and watch the other couples dance gracefully on the marble floor. The fabric of the skirts glided across the floor making swish noises sounding like the waves at breaking point on the shore.

Wendy soon caught sight of her parents waltzing around the floor together and she had to smile at this lovely sight. To her it looked like a modernised Captain Hook with a pirate wife dancing happily on the white marble. They did not bother holding their masks on the silver rods and kept them at the table. However no one recognised the smiling parents.

Maybe it was because of her father's fake moustache and one eyepiece covering his right eye and her mother's diamante jewellery under her lovely blue eyes. Her parents looked so elegant and gracious making Wendy wish she was like them. The music picked up and soon the maiden found her feet going along until she was spinning around with the melody.

It made her incredibly light-headed "oh my" Wendy murmured as they stopped twirling around the dance floor "lady are you alright" she had forgotten she still had a different dance partner and looked up at him, her vision unclear "oh kind sir, I am just light-headed from the spinning around when the music became faster".

Her dancing partner smiled down at her understandingly "I apologise good lady I think that was my fault, I must have led us in spinning too fast" "but it was fun" Wendy pointed out smiling back "yes, yes it was" the blonde lad agreed with her.

They had stopped on their waltzing and stood still as Wendy began to regain her sense and state of mind. Her dance partner helped by soothingly rubbing her back, at first she was embarrassed but that soon disappeared and it was replaced by her being quite relaxed leaning in on her dance partner.

He did not seem to stop her and actually enjoyed it. To stop the throbbing headache, Wendy unintentionally placed her head upon her partner's shoulder, as time seemed to slow around them.

The headache eased away and Wendy blinked twice, she now realised the state she was in and blushed tremendously. She stepped away but did not release herself from holding onto her dance partner "I am sooo sorry sir, I did not realise it" she tried to apologise but the blonde young man opposite her laughed "do not apologise fair lady I understand why you rested upon me, you simply had a headache" Wendy smiled relieved "oh thankyou" "and besides…" the lad took a step closer and whispered in her ear "I did not _mind_ it at all" when he whispered that Wendy went red again.

The young man stepped back again but had a very confident smile upon his face, a smile that reminded Wendy of someone who seemed far away. She smiled back a bit uncertain before they began to waltz once again.

The song was a new and more energetic as Sir James quickly called out from somewhere on the dance floor "we'll have a pattern first a gavotte, then a minuet, then an allemande and back to waltzing" "an excellent idea!" Wendy's dancing partner shouted out agreeing and the maiden saw Sir James wink back at the blonde lad who waved at him.

Soon Wendy found herself being swept around the dance floor and her heart became all fluttery. The song was a 'feel-good' song and it certainly played an impact upon the maiden. She laughed as she was suddenly dipped backwards and she caught the eyes of her partner, whose blue-green eyes were smiling back at her.

She was pulled up again before they continued to dance around sometimes she twirled under their joined hands. Wendy's joy must have been really evident on her face because when she and her mysterious partner danced past Julian Hawkins who was forced to be Amelia Bennett's partner by his parents saw the two young people talk and laugh together, he narrowed his eyes at the blonde young man. He however didn't notice the jealous raven-hair man at all.

Amelia on the other hand was narrowing her eyes towards the white-gowned English Rose. She did not think her one and only dance partner would laugh with another maiden especially this girl seemed more of a threat than any other maiden present because of her startling beauty and white innocence that Amelia knew attracted her boy to her.

The music slowed down and everyone dancing knew it was to be the _Minuet_ and dance positions were quickly changed. The chorus of the song came on and everyone was into the dancing. Either laughing, talking or clapping with the beat even the rhythm was slower than the _Gavotte_.

Wendy and her partner danced past her parents and she lifted her hand from the young man's shoulder and waved in recognition to her parents "hello mother! Father!" she called to them gaily. Mrs Darling smiled seeing her daughter very happy and waved back, Mr Darling however was eyeing the young man with her.

He was obviously wondering why the blonde lad looked so familiar on what he heard so many times from his children about the boy who never grew-up and could fly in the heavens with a fairy partner, also the one who captured the heart of his eldest child. Mr Darling shook his head telling himself it was too crazy to think about and smiled at his daughter too.

The blonde young man was of course the one who Mr Darling feared about- Peter Pan/Banning who managed to get to Wendy quickly before any other lad and was now happily dancing with her, his heart rejoicing inside.

He was extremely thankful that he did not have to deal with that blonde maiden any more because she was really starting to irritate him with her 'loves' and 'darlings'. Peter wouldn't mind of course if they came from his Wendy but from a maiden he knew nothing about it was only for a fool to ponder about them.

He stepped backwards and soon bumped into someone "ooh sorry sir" a little girls' voice quickly apologised and Peter looked down. He blinked was he seeing things, because looking far up at him was a mini version of his Wendy.

And to further surprise him was her dancing partner, why he looked like a mini version of _him_! The little girl must have realised this too and turned to her dance partner whispering to him "hey Edward this boy looks like an older version of you" the blonde little boy looked shyly up at Peter and nodded agreeing with the little girl.

Wendy wondered why her partner had stopped dancing and looked down and she giggled, "why cousin, we meet again" she let go of the blonde lad and kneeled down picking up the giggly girl.

The girl was of course Marietta and she swung her arms around Wendy's neck hugging the maiden again "it must be fate that we keep on bumping into each other" she stated trying to be wise. Wendy laughed; "Yes of course cousin" Peter decided to talk with the boy Wendy's cousin called Edward.

He felt pride swell inside him when he recognised the boy to be wearing a green mask like him that was made of felt leaves and he had a silver painted wooden sword on his belt. Kneeling down Peter asked, "are you the famous Peter Pan, good lad" his blue-green eyes twinkling.

The nine-year-old boy placed his hands on his hips and stood tall "yes I played him on stage in the Royal Albert Hall for Sir J.M.Barrie, he told me I was the perfect Peter Pan" "I'm sure you were" Peter laughed ruffling his curly gold hair so like his own.

Wendy and Marie meanwhile were talking about how their dances were going "I was worried that Edward would be clumsy but oh-no he's very good" Marie told her eldest cousin proudly "yes my partner is a good dancer too" Wendy agreed and with that Marie giggled; "I think he's really handsome".

Peter heard the girl giggle this to Wendy and he turned around so did Edward and they both looked at Marie "I am deeply flattered fair _lady_" Peter smiled bowing to the girl who blushed "ooh" she murmured and Wendy giggled still holding her blushing cousin up in her arms.

Edward folded his arms "aren't I handsome Marie" he whined angrily and Wendy quickly lowered her cousin to the floor "you're way handsomer Eddy" Marie told her friend gleefully with a smile before hugging him and pecking his cheek.

That was good enough to make the little boy go a deep red. Marie giggled at this and they skipped away holding hands "bye cousin" Marie looked over her shoulder waving.

Wendy laughed waving back before turning to her dance partner who was watching the two leave "does it remind you of when you were her age lady" he asked her softly and Wendy nodded "yes it does very much so, ah me the innocence of childhood how I yearn for it" she sighed with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Peter Pan smiled at her feeling compassion for her and touched her bare shoulder "there is always the inner child within you, you just have to learn how to make her come back" he whispered closely to her.

These words stirred a memory in Wendy's mind and her eyes flickered a little as she traced back to memories kept away at the back of her mind.

She blinked once and turned to the blonde lad she had an idea what he meant but when she looked at him, she grew all nervous inside. For he was standing very close to her, and their faces were only inches apart. Wendy swallowed down another hard lump in her throat.

Time once again slowed around them as the ending keys of the waltz slowly finished and everyone faced the orchestra clapping appreciatively who stood up as once and bowed low there was only men in the orchestra, all masked too.

Both young people blinked in unison before facing the orchestra and clapping with the crowd. Wendy was now feeling very uncomfortable from just staring at her dance partner and felt quite relieved the dancing had ended.

Sir James got back onto the stage and took off the microphone to explain what was going to happen now. Wendy checked the clock in the gardens it just passed 11:00 and the identity of everyone was about to be revealed in an hour.

Wendy noticed no one was watching her, all focusing on Sir James so she quietly slipped away into the thickness of Kensington Gardens.

Authors Note: Was it enjoyable for all of you, I hope so :) So you know 'There you'll be' is the background song to this chapter,I think it just fits so perfectly. Anyway until my next update which I hope won't be too long. Ciao!


	7. Romantic Reunion

**Chapter 7: Romantic Reunion**

Authors Note: I'm b-a-c-k everyone! How have you all been? If great then this chapter is up for you to read. A definite P/W romance in this one! And thankyous are the usual listed at the end :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character etc, etc

While Wendy was running further into Kensington Gardens, someone did notice she had disappeared and that happened to be Peter Pan. He watched out of the corner of his eye while pretending to be listening to Sir James and saw Wendy quietly slip away into the trees on the side.

She was taking the same route that he was going to take before that blonde maiden caught him before he left. Peter smiled to himself before looking around and quickly disappeared into the trees too, following where he thought Wendy was going.

And he was right, because Wendy was speedily walking towards the lake, the borderline of Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park.

There was bench in front of the lake and carefully making sure not to wrinkle or dirty her white gown, Wendy sat down. She leaned forward placing her gloved hands upon her knees staring mindlessly at the still lake.

It was lit up by the full moon above shining its silver ethereal rays down upon the dark water. It looked ethereal as if something magical was going to happen.

It was so peaceful here and Wendy was glad it was because she really needed to contemplate on tonight's past events. First it was her second dancing partner who was the same young man who interrupted her when she was talking with Sir James.

He had an old man behind him back then who had a very great costume on being Mr Smee. Then it was dancing with Aunt Millicent's approved suitor for her niece, the young man with raven-hair and blueberry eyes dressed up as a younger version of Captain James Hook.

Her dance partner charmed her but it didn't feel right in some weird way. Then the next thing happened to her, being reunited with Tinkerbell who told her about Neverland being transformed into a paradise, it was too good to be true to Wendy.

Then finally it was the waltz with her second mysterious partner who agreed with her that their hands knew each other from some place. Also his words "_there is always the inner child within you, you just have to learn how to make her come back_" made her remember something in her past.

It all frightened Wendy and she shivered a bit, she hugged herself leaning back into the bench looking up at the night sky. The air was calmly still as well as cool and the maiden pushed up her angel-wings mask.

She didn't realise before how stuffy and hot it was with this mask over her eyes, pressing on her upper nose and cheekbones. Wendy looked down to gaze at the water that remained tranquil and still.

But soon the air moved a bit and ripples on the lake formed moving from her. The cool breeze was coming from behind her, blowing her brunette hair forward and feeling extremely pleasant upon her bare upper back. Wendy suddenly felt a presence of someone behind and she quickly slid down her mask hiding her identity once again.

Propping up her right arm onto the back of the bench, Wendy shifted her position and turned right looking over her shoulder, her mouth dropped open in surprise when she recognised the person.

It was the same young man who she had danced with in the waltz "you managed to find me sir" she joked with a small smile feeling suddenly uncomfortable with them being alone in some unknown part of Kensington Gardens.

A place where Wendy thought she could be far from the crowd for a just an hour, but it seems that an hour on being alone will end now.

The blonde young man calmly folded his arms behind his back and walked up to her simply explaining his reason of being here "I was worried of where you had run off too" "sir I am a growing young woman, I'm sure I wouldn't get lost" Wendy laughed with dry humour hinted in her voice.

The lad stood by her bench and leaned on the back of it "really? Then tell me lady where are we" he then had a mischievous grin on his face because he knew Wendy wouldn't know where they were.

She frowned looking around before turning back to the young man "I do know that we haven't left Kensington Gardens" she replied smartly with a smile. "But fair lady, Kensington Gardens is a vast area" her dance partner continued to tease.

Wendy giggled sarcastically "ha, ha but I haven't walked that far from the masquerade and neither have you" the blonde lad than touched his heart stepping back "ooh touché milady" and Wendy smiled at him feeling glad that she won their petty argument. "May I sit next to you" the young man then asked "certainly" Wendy smiled shifting over to make room.

But it was quite strange in Wendy's eyes because of instead of walking around the bench and sitting down like every young gentleman, the blonde lad vaulted over the back and plopped down next to the maiden with a confident grin "_oh the cleverness of me!_" he said happily.

These words and his action made Wendy gasp, her left gloved hand covering her berry-glossed lips, was she hearing right? Because she was sure that she heard the young man say 'oh the cleverness of me' isn't that…but before she thought with hope in her heart her sensible brain quickly pushed it away scolding her 'do not think Peter Pan is sitting next you Wendy, remember he isn't coming back' the maiden sighed sadly and looked back out at the lake.

The blonde young man had watched her that entire time, watched her cerulean eyes look so lost, then filled with hope and finally despair and staring back at the still lake. Feeling compassionate he placed a gloved hand upon her bare right shoulder and whispered in her ear "if you don't _believe_ in me than who will" the word 'believe' seemed to hang in the air and echo as if it was sung out by a high-pitched opera singer.

Wendy was never so lost as now, she blinked twice trying to digest on what the lad had whispered to her 'believe in him, why do I have to believe in him' she thought crazily and she turned to ask the young man what did he meant however her question vanished as soon as confused cerulean clashed with pleading blue-green.

Her eyes widened in surprise and moved away "sir what is wrong with you!" she demanded before gently placing a cool gloved backhand upon his forehead, she looked away as if finding if he had a fever or not.

The lad took her hand from his forehead and held it "lady I am very well, its just I'm a bit melancholic" he said looking down at their joined hands.

This comment further surprised Wendy and she whispered to herself "melancholic? Belief it doesn't make any sense" the blonde lad looked up at her again and said wisely "I'm sure it does if you look back into your past".

The maiden sighed leaning back against the bench and thought, she did not seem to realise one of her hands were still being held by one of the young man's own. 'He wants me to believe in him, and he also said the only way to do that is to look in my past…but what in my past will have the answer' she thought pondering and without knowing it, her free hand fluttered to touching the acorn that was resting below her collarbone.

She frowned as her fingers traced the shape and soon came onto the punctured hole, she blinked once as memories were resurfaced from her little black box that was now unlocked and opened releasing all the hidden memories.

Wendy closed her eyes as her fingers wrapped around the acorn and the memories became flashback snippets. "_Come Away, Come away to Neverland!" "Forget them Wendy, forget them all" "there is a boy here who is teach us how to fly" "whatever happens, don't…let…goooo!" "Neverland…_" the visions ended and Wendy's eyes snapped open quickly "oh my…" she whispered.

She now understood what the young man had told her, she knew what part of her past he was referring to and a sweet smile came upon her lips "I believe in…" she gasped in shocked delight and she whirled around to face the blonde lad who had a roguish smile upon his face "_Peter Pan_! You're back!" she cried out joyously and embraced him.

The young man laughed slipping back a bit before hugging her too, placing his head upon her own as memories continued to swarm the both of them. Wendy than sat up properly but she kept her hands about Peter's shoulders "how is this possible, you're…you're…" she didn't know if she should utter the word "grown-up of course" Peter said it for her with his familiar smile.

Wendy did not whether to laugh or cry so she did both "I just can't believe it…you're back" she laughed as pearl tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Peter smiled down at her gently shushing her while with one hand brushing away the tears that wet her cheeks "my Wendy should never cry again" he told her soothingly.

Wendy continued to laugh, "of course, I shall try to remember that" before both of them stood up with linked arms and walked further down the side of the lake and away from the masquerade.

Their conversation was light and full of their loved memories in Neverland, Wendy wondered if this was a lovely dream as she leaned on Peter's arm while they walked down the bank of the lake.

She looked up to see if he would vanish before her. But when the blonde young man looked down at her and smiled charmingly Wendy knew this couldn't be a dream, he looked too real.

But she wanted to make sure this was no dream so her hopes wouldn't be shattered again when she woke up in the real world, Wendy stopped in her walking and Peter Pan looked down at her "Wendy…what is it?" he sounded concerned as the maiden let go of his arm and she sat down on the bank, spreading out her gown so it wouldn't get crinkled, folding her legs together and clasping her hands in front of her.

Wendy whispered "I really do hope this isn't some beautiful dream I'm experiencing" Peter looked stunned before quickly sitting beside her "Wendy…" he started but the maiden cut him off "I'm scared Peter, because if this is a dream I will wake-up and be filled with the same longing I had for three years" the blonde young man sighed placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

Peter Pan had never seen his Wendy look so depressed and knew it was his entire fault, the maiden leaned against his shoulder and asked whispering "is this real?" that gave Peter an idea, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her face up so she had to look up at him, her eyes looked glazed as if the tears were ready to fall once again. "If this wasn't real…could I do this" Peter asked her before he surprisingly but tenderly kissed her.

Wendy's eyes widened usually it would be she who would give a kiss but this time it was him- Peter Pan the boy before who said he knew nothing about love or the true meaning behind 'thimbles' and 'kisses'. The maiden closed her eyes as the tears seeped through her thick lashes and went down her cheeks.

They parted and Wendy opened her eyes "oh…it is all real" she cried happily. Peter grinned at her "oh the cleverness of you" Wendy smiled before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to her own responding kiss.

Their romantic reunion lasted for fifteen minutes until Wendy broke the kiss and opened her eyes blushing red. Peter soon opened his eyes and both stared wordlessly at each other enraptured at the sudden turn of fate, it seemed destiny was in favour on them being together. Wendy's face soon split into a warm smile at the same time as Peter before both kissed each other again dearly.

Love had woven a magical spell around the young couple as time stood still hanging about them, as if they had gone to their own Elysium somewhere far away from adult spying eyes. Peter soon cheekily started to part his lips over Wendy's and she felt this movement as the tiny gap between their joint mouths was suddenly closed by the maiden's deeper kiss.

The white-gowned English Rose felt herself being drawn closer into the blonde young man's embrace as their kiss continued to deepen. Suddenly the contact was broken when they both heard people happily shout out not far from where they sat.

Wendy looked over Peter's shoulder with her arms still tight around his neck. She saw a variation of coloured balloons lift into the night sky and she checked Peter's watch. It was midnight.

The maiden smiled turning back to Peter Pan who's blue-green eyes looked confused and wondering behind his metallic green mask. She removed her angel mask from her face and slowly lifted Peter's own whispering "the concealment is over Peter Pan" revealing his entire face.

The one she forever remembered. Except his face was more defined and masculine than the before cuteness of a young boy- that boy now _had_ grown-up. Peter gave a short shrug and a lopsided grin to her as Wendy smiled back gently kissing his soft fairy-like lips.

She moved from him with a girlish smile and stood up helping him to his feet. Wendy looked into the thick shrubs and trees of Kensington Gardens "well then let us return to our parents" Peter nodded "aye milady" causing the maiden to giggle. The two now young lovers happily returned to the masquerade with their hearts full and no longer lonely and full of yearning.

Authors Note: Well…I hope you all like it and until next time ciao everyone and with hugs and appreciation to all who read and reviewed

**Kasmira**: No course not! Julian was a normal teenage until tonight when he saw Peter Pan with his adopted family. Captain Hook then took over from then. And Wendy now knows him after this chapter ;p

**Sweet Stephy**: This chapter my fluffiest one so far I hope you'll like it :)


	8. Shattered Dreams

**Chapter 8: Shattered Dreams**

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm am SOOOO SORRY this took forever in updating but I had a mental block

Disclaimer: I do not own any J.M.Barrie character etc, etc

Peter Pan and Wendy Darling soon found themselves happily strolling into the designated area of where Sir James' Neverland-themed masquerade was held except now everyone had their masks off and on their heads or in their hands.

The maiden soon found her parents happily talking with two other parents- the man dressed up as a Fairy King and his wife a Mohican Chieftainess.

Also a young man with raven-hair had his back to her so she couldn't see who he was. On Mr Darling's right a proud Aunt Millicent watched the four parents get along splendidly.

Peter soon noticed his loyal caretaker the now unmasked Mr Smee nod at him to come his way "Wendy…" Peter whispered in his love's ear the maiden looked up at him smiling "I think you'd want to meet someone" Peter told her before leading her over to the ex-boatswain.

The maiden's now faded berry-lips dropped open in surprise when she recognised the old man smiling warmly at her.

Wendy didn't know what to say "Smee…" she uttered in delighted awe and the old man lifted his pirate cap in a gentlemanly gesture "aye Miss Wendy" the maiden laughed because she always favoured the pirate despite being the comrade of her archenemy and story villain.

She let go of Peter's hand and hugged the surprised Mr Smee who smiled hugging her back "oh I cannot believe all my good fortune happening tonight" Wendy sighed clasping her hands together and placing them over her heart.

Mr Smee winked at her stating "the stars took pity on your bleeding heart so they erased your old fate and wrote a totally new one for you to be happy" Wendy nodded laughing obviously agreeing with him as Peter Pan smiled affectionately down at her while hugging her waist with an arm.

But the trio's happy conversation was shattered when a high-pitched voice called from behind "oh Wendy please come over here!" Wendy groaned looking down "not now" she whispered, "who is it?" Peter asked her softly bending his head so only he could hear her "its my Aunt Millicent" Wendy replied and they turned to see the old egocentric woman glare at them obviously because of Peter's open affections towards her niece.

Peter flushed quickly removing his arm from around Wendy's waist and quickly folded his arms behind him "er I'll talk to you later" he quickly told the maiden who smiled up at him.

Her mouth dropped open when she noticed his suddenly pale _red_ lips. She blushed swallowing in an embarrassed way as an uncomfortable feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She looked away "er Peter…wipe your mouth" "huh?" the blonde lad looked at her confused "you're…mouth…wipe it" Wendy repeated slowly.

The young man heard her and blushed too quickly and discreetly taking his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his red lips clean. "Gone" he quietly asked and Wendy looked out of the corner of her eye, she quickly nodded "done" before she made her way over to her family.

Peter Pan watched her go and smiled sheepishly back at Mr Smee who pretended to zip his mouth together meaning he would keep the lad's cheeky little secret from his parents. The blonde young man sighed relieved "thanks Smee" he told him softly before sitting back down.

At the Darling/Harding table Wendy soon found out whom her parents were happily talking to…they were her dancing partner's parents! And she found their names Lord Anthony Hawkins and his Lady Margaret Hawkins, her dance partner's name and their son was Julian.

The raven-hair young man gaped when he saw her and she him, Wendy thought the lad was even handsomer than when he wore his crimson mask. She looked down embarrassed and Julian complimented "wow even without your mask you're perfectly beautiful than I imagined on what you looked like" Wendy blushed "thankyou Julian" the young man beamed at her before they listened in on what their parents were discussing merrily about.

Lady Margaret Hawkins commented "I think its perfect that you're gorgeous daughter has captured our humble son's heart and if they were to be _betrothed_ I'd like my son to give her my mother's old marriage ring". Pulling out of her purse, Lady Hawkins presented a gorgeous ring of gold and pearl to Mr and Mrs Darling who both peered down at it in wonder.

Aunt Millicent smiled triumphantly as she watched her niece gasp in shock and awe. Lady Hawkins passed the ring to her son who clasped it happily in his gloved hand. Lord Hawkins turned to the Darlings "so is my son allowed to propose to your daughter" Wendy swallowed hard as she looked at her parents, mainly her father's response. She could easily see her seven brothers' and cousin didn't approve of Julian despite being rich and charming.

Mr Darling soon exchanged a warm smile with his wife and older sister and nodded "yes I approve of you're son Anthony, a splendid match" Lady Hawkins and Mrs Darling laughed lightly both extremely happy and Lady Margaret placed an arm around her son's shoulder to present the ring to Wendy Darling.

Julian Hawkins suddenly became shy because he was the centre of attention and kneeled down one knee. Wendy dropped open her mouth as she was told by her aunt quietly to pull off her left sheer glove.

She did as she was told and Julian took her hand "we only started to know each other at this masquerade but I promise you we will first become friends before lovers, I won't rush you into the whole betrothal/married life…Wendy Moira Angela Darling…will you accept being my fiancé?"

Wendy was taken back by the lovely speech the young man had given her and smiled sweetly at him "I accept Julian Steven Hawkins" her Aunt Millicent let out a sigh of relief before cheering happily as Mr and Mrs Darling embraced and Julian's parents beamed as they watched their happy son slip the family heirloom onto the maiden's finger.

Wendy at that moment forgot about Peter Pan and was only wrapped in the joyous occasion of seeing her parents and aunt so proud and happy for her.

She didn't notice her brothers' and cousins betrayed glares or hearing Tinkerbell's shocked message to her. She only focused on the pearl and gold ring on her engagement finger as well as the lad who had given it to her.

Her cerulean eyes became glazed in a trance as she watched her mother embrace Lady Hawkin's both women crying in pure joy and her father shake Lord Hawkin's hand vigorously.

Wendy sighed taking a seat being tired from tonight's masquerade and this exciting event, she smiled wearily at Julian who smiled warmly at her. Nothing or actually no one could stop this betrothal, for Captain Hook thickly wove an evil spell around it.

Half an hour passed and the guests were already leaving to go home and have a well-earned sleep, Mrs Darling noticed this and told her husband "I think we should go home, the younger children are tired already and we all need sleep" Mr Darling nodded before announcing "let us all go home and continue this event tomorrow at our house, lunch time" Lord and Lady Hawkins nodded in unison.

Lady Margaret taking her son by the shoulder "say goodbye to your _fiancé_ Julian" she whispered to him. Julian blushed before gently kissing Wendy's cheek "goodnight Wendy, sweet dreams" she smiled back "thankyou Julian, I'll see you at lunch" before the families parted to their separate ways. Wendy was walking with her proud Aunt Millicent when Samuel suddenly tugged her arm and pulled her back.

She gasped before she found herself face to face with the six old Lost Boys "well sister are you proud of yourself, you're now engaged" Nicholas hissed angrily "yes have you decided to forget Peter Pan so easily" Charles added "I thought he was the one you loved" Samuel then folded his arms.

The trance holding Wendy was released as soon as Charles said 'Peter Pan' and she blinked twice before tears formed in her eyes "oh dear boys what have I done!" before sinking to the ground.

Samuel, Nicholas and Charles all gaped surprised…she didn't realise what she had allowed how strange is that. Thomas compassionately kneeled beside his older sister and hugged her shoulders "that's ok Wendy, how about you talk to Peter and explain, he always knows what to do," he suggested. Wendy nodded being filled with renewed energy and proclaimed, "yes I'll do that!" before rushing back into the masquerade area to hopefully find the blonde young man.

Fortunately for Wendy, Peter hadn't left for he was helping Sir James and the workers clean the mess from the many masquerade guests. He was busy packing up the chairs until he noticed Wendy approach him.

Peter dropped the chair and a big smile formed on his face while he walked over to the maiden "hello again Wendy" he greeted her warmly giving her a tender hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Wendy smiled closing her eyes enjoying each second before becoming serious "Peter…there is something I need to tell you, alone" the lad's face fell and he looked around. He nodded clasping her hands "behind that large tree" and they quickly exited the area.

Wendy burst out into tears as she finished telling the entire story to Peter Pan and leaned against the trunk crying into her sheer gloved hands.

The blonde young man stood back aghast at what his Wendy had just told him, he couldn't take this, he wasn't going to let Captain Hook win over him by taking his girl! He quickly pulled the sobbing maiden into an embrace trying to calm her down; Peter knew he had to tell her the truth about Julian so she knew.

"Shh Wendy its ok" he said soothingly but the maiden continued to cry crying "how can I stop, I betrayed you without knowing it" Peter sighed hugging her closer and whispered "I know the reason why you were in a trance".

This made Wendy stop and she looked up "you know? Tell me" Peter swallowed a lump in his throat before replying, "er Julian Hawkins isn't who he seems to be…" Wendy's eyes widened at this statement and Peter continued, "Julian Hawkins is…Hook reincarnated" he finished slowly.

Peter went quiet letting Wendy to digest this information as she stared at him shocked, she blinked once before saying softly "are you telling me, the young man I'm engaged to is in fact the evil cutthroat I loathe most" Peter nodded "basically".

Wendy shrieked "oh that scheming, foul-breeding pirate!" causing the blonde lad to wince "how dare he use me like this!" Wendy moved away from Peter and paced the small hidden area "just because I'm a lady does not mean I can be walked over like a dirty footpath!" Wendy continued to rage on.

"He will pay for this" she stood still hissing like a poisonous snake, it made goosebumps rise on Peter's skin. She then faced the scared blonde lad; she noticed him looking scared and quickly relaxed becoming the sweet maiden again causing the young man to relax too "so Peter do you still have _fairy dust_ with you" she then asked smiling. And the plan was set.

Authors Note: Ok done with this chapter phew! And man I got heaps of thanking to do (looks at the reviewers box with wide eyes). Ok here is the thanking list

**Kasmira36**- Hi again :) yes Romantic Reunion was my favourite to write hehe god I love fluff! And I don't think they will shun their admirer's cause this story is soon drawing to a close.

**Jenny Wang**- the best you have read (blinks twice) my stories rock! Aww thankyou so much (hugs) Sorry it took so long in updating.

**Zeldy**- Hey Zeldy! Yay it was cute and fluffy and I'm glad they were reunited too, they so rock hehe! Well here is the next chapter; I am sooo sorry it took forever.

**Mellem**- (grins and bows) Thankyou!

**EmeraldWendy**- oh wow hi! I'm honoured to have another devoted Rachel fan in my reviewers box and can I say I love your fansite :) Keep up the good work girl. And the story gets better so keep on reading.

**Lydia**- yup I'm continuing with this fanfic lol! My writer's block has ended!

**June bug**- hey there! I don't how this is related to any other 'Peter Pan' story because I try to make my fanfics original. I may borrow the idea of a party, but I do not think I have copied off anyone. Yes and my grammar is bad (blushes) thanks for reviewing and calling this story fabulous

**Lady de winter**- Ack I can't believe you added this to your favourites and have been checking it every day! (Bows low) forgive me milady I had a massive writer's block with this fanfic, but hopefully it is gone by now.

**Ezza**- Thankyou

**Agnes Green**- you added me to favourites aww thanks :)

Phew! Thanking is all done now and I hope to see you with the next chapter!


End file.
